O Rouxinol e o Cão de Guarda
by Fan Surfer
Summary: Lacus é afinda como um rouxinol. Shinn é protetor como um cão de guarda. Em um mundo de sonhos desfeitos e corações partidos em prol da paz, eles encontrarão apoio e amor junto uns dos outros. Terceira parte da Trilogia do Maldito.
1. Desapegos e descaminhos

Era cósmica 77.

O Clima primaveril de Orb contrastava com o estado de ânimo dos participantes da cerimônia que se seguiria. Uma cerimônia que fora planejada durante meses e aguardada com igual intensidade; afinal não é todo dia que a Representante de Orb vêm a publico para entregar uma nova frota de navios para a nação. Construídos em uma parceria com a Facção Clyne, a nova frota parecia reluzir o novo espírito que atraia o mundo para baixo da guarida da Facção. Todos juntos em uma nova ordem social.

- Bom dia a todos – começou seu discurso, a Representante – eu espero que perdoem minhas vestes, mas como todos sabem, eu tenho um casamento em alguns minutos – ela reluzia em um brilhante vestido – e, além do mais, essa não é uma comemoração minha. Hoje é uma comemoração de Orb. De todos os cidadãos que acreditam nos ideais de uma paz duradoura. Assim como aqueles que se dispuseram a defendê-las com a vida, se necessário: vocês – disse apontando para o grupo de cadetes que também se formavam – Nossas frotas foram bastante atingidas durante a última guerra. Mas elas cumpriram fielmente sua função de nos defender de invasões externas. À todos que morreram em batalha, como à todos que sobreviveram e estão conosco para novamente defender a nação, meus cumprimentos. E à vocês, que começarão suas funções militares em breve, um lembrete: uma nação não só feita de idéias e ideais... ela é feita de pessoas. Como eu. Como vocês. É por isso que vocês lutarão enquanto eu estiver viva. Para proteger seus pais, irmãos, filhos, amigos, vizinhos, estranhos; não importa. Mas apenas para proteger. Manteremos nossa posição neutra que Uzumi deu a vida para preservar, mas não seremos complacentes com invasões ao nosso território. E se o poder para proteger é necessário, eu lhes entrego a nova frota naval de Orb! Obrigada!

Em seguida, a princesa desceu do palco e foi batizar o primeiro dos 17 porta-aviões que seriam entregues. Com uma garrafa de champanhe partida o U.S.S. Legacy foi aberto para os festejos dos cadetes, marinheiros e suas famílias. A partir daí, uma rápida recepção foi iniciada para os participantes. A princesa, contudo, já partira para o próximo compromisso. O adeus de uma parte de sua história e o começo de outra. A limusine chegou rapidamente na capela designada onde aconteceria a outra cerimônia. Seu irmão a esperava ansiosamente, como cabia à ele em seu papel. Normalmente, seria dele também o papel de discursar na solenidade, mas coube á loira dessa vez, pela escala pessoal dos dois. Além do mais, caso houvesse problemas, ele poderia segurar a solenidade.

- Porquê você não pode chegar uma única vez no horário? – exasperou seu irmão.

- Ora, largue de ser rabugento, Kira – protestou a loira – não é como se, nessas cerimônias, a coisa começasse no horário.

- É... mas se espera esse comportamento da noiva... não da madrinha – riu o coordinator.

- Não me lembra disso – sussurrou a garota, enquanto entrava na igreja e assumia seu lugar como madrinha. Ser madrinha do casamento de Atthrum e Meyrin foi uma pena que ela própria se impôs.

Amara-o com paixão que até aqueles dias, não desconfiava que tinha. E fora retribuído por ele, com igual intensidade. Com sua força, ergueram Orb dos escombros da primeira guerra, mas o desejo dele por força para protegê-la levou-os para caminhos inevitáveis e a relação deles desviou-se demais para tomar o curso como se não tivesse sido alterado anteriormente. Até que um dia teve que deixá-lo ser livre, pois seu espaço tinha sido ocupado por alguém que esteve com ele quando mais precisou. Contudo, ao receber a notícia da união dos dois, ficou feliz por ambos e, embora uma parte sua gritasse 'seqüestre-o dela', ela jamais gritara 'seqüestre Atthrum Zalla para você'. Sabia que era apenas o instinto competitivo dela falando e por ela, continuaria falando indefinidamente, se dependesse dela.

Olhou para os convidados e reconheceu várias caras comuns do relacionamento deles: Mwu sussurrava algumas coisas no ouvido de sua esposa, que corava fortemente em protesto aos argumentos de seu marido; Mirialia, nos braços de Dearkka, que arreliava Yzak enquanto a cerimônia não começava, atraindo os sorrisos das pessoas em volta, em especial de Shiho, esposa de Joule, que sempre se divertira com a falta de senso de humor de seu marido e o excesso de Ellsman.

Martin DaCosta e seu inseparável capitão, Andrew Battlefield espiavam as mulheres solteiras da igreja para investidas durante a festa. Pousou demoradamente os olhos em Lacus Clyne, sua ex-cunhada. Como ela e Atthrum, no final foram os sonhos de uma vida feliz e de paz que acabaram afastando Kira e Lacus. Cada vez mais afastados em busca do sonho comum, ele foi lutar pela Facção Clyne e ela foi assumir o legado do pai no Conselho Supremo. E quanto mais eles se aproximavam da meta, mais se afastavam deles mesmos. No final, eram quase estranhos. O amor era a mais difícil interação entre os corações das pessoas pensou Cagalli.

Passeou a vista por todas as pessoas até encontrar com uma imagem no mínimo curiosa: uma única pessoa assistia em pé a cerimônia; sim, ele chamava a atenção dos outros, mas apenas ela pôde ver que ele gentilmente cedeu seu lugar à uma velha senhora, que a todo o momento o agradecia.

Olhando a cena, a loira lembrou-se de uma velha lenda grega, na qual um velho comerciante cansado chegara para assistir uma assembléia das 13 tribos que formavam a Grécia. Por ter chegado atrasado, não encontrava lugar para sentar, então disse: "- Vocês atenienses, donos da razão e do saber, da sensibilidade e da arte, poderiam dar lugar para este velho?" - E ninguém da parte designada aos atenienses se levantou. Seguindo para o lugar designado pelos troianos, o velho seguiu: "- Vocês troianos, donos do tino e da capacidade, poderiam dar lugar para este velho comerciante?" - Ninguém levantou novamente. Dirigindo-se ao canto dos espartanos, o velho disse: "- Vocês espartanos donos da justiça e que são justos, poderiam dar lugar para um velho sentar?" - e todos se levantaram. Era assim que ela definia Shinn Asuka. Alguém que punha o coração no que acreditava, mesmo que estivesse errado, mas a maturidade e a temperança fizeram maravilhas pelo jovem e o tempo na Facção Clyne fez com que ele se desse bem com Kira e Atthrum. O que os levava ao ponto de partida. E à noiva, que adentrava o salão da igreja nesse momento.

A festa de casamento foi tão grandiosa quanto a cerimônia, na qual os noivos fizeram por merecer tamanhos cumprimentos de seus amigos, admiradores e colegas de trabalho de ambos. Lacus estava com a garganta seca, desejando urgentemente uma bebida e por isso, aproximou-se do bar.

- Um suco verde – pediu ao garçom. Pouco depois, um jovem chegava ao balcão.

- Cerveja! A mais gelada que tiver – pediu com humor. Sem perceber, a jovem teve sua atenção atraída para o homem e pelo tom de voz ou algo que não soube explicar, acreditou conhecer o homem e decidiu tirar a prova.

- Shinn? – perguntou, chamando a atenção do jovem.

- Lacus-sama... ou devo chamá-la de presidente Clyne? – gracejou.

- Por favor Shinn, é só Lacus. Nem me lembre daquele pesadelo administrativo – sorriu – quem diria que aquele piloto raivoso ficaria tão bem em um terno?

- Obrigado. E quem diria que aquela política de aparência frágil ficaria tão bonita em um vestido diáfano?

- Uau! Devo me sentir lisonjeada duplamente: até agora nenhum homem sabe que isto é um vestido diáfano. Como vai você?

- Eu vou muito bem, na medida do possível. E você?

- Vou pensando no que fazer do futuro. Posso fazer uma pergunta? Mas já aviso que será indiscreta – sorriu a garota.

- Essas são normalmente as melhores. Manda aí!

- Eu tinha ouvido falar que seria você o padrinho de Meyrin, junto com Lunamaria, mas houve uma mudança de ultima hora. Você esteve no casamento, certo? O que aconteceu?

- Na verdade você deve ter ouvido que o noivo de Luna seria o padrinho de Meyrin. Depois que Luna e eu terminamos, Meyrin fez com que Atthrum me desconvidasse para poder convidar o novo noivo de Luna. Ele morreu de vergonha, mas como o casamento é deles, eu não me constrangi muito com isso.

- Oh, sinto muito. Desculpe ter tocado em um assunto delicado – desculpou-se.

- Não é para tanto, Lacus-sama. É só uma história chata de pessoas que não pensam como pensavam antigamente – diz, tranqüilo.

- Se importa de falar sobre isso? Digo, porque não parece em nada com a pessoa que você era, ser tão... maduro.

- Não, não me importo, mas acho que não deveríamos conversar sobre isso aqui... quer tomar um ar na sacada? – perguntou prontamente.

- Eu adoraria – disse Lacus, oferecendo a bebida para que o jovem a atravessasse pelo salão cheio de gente. Quando chegaram à sacada, a curiosidade da jovem estava a mil.

- Tudo começou durante uma das missões da Facção, onde eu, Kira e muitos outros, tivemos que lidar com um grupo rebelde que acreditava na doutrina Zalla. Lunamaria havia ficado em casa e, segundo ela, foi numa exposição que o conheceu. Ele é um tipo de artesão, desses que tem um estúdio em casa e trabalha com sucata de Móbile Suit. Como ela fez questão de frisar, ele era alguém que fazia algo bonito com a guerra, enquanto eu só fazia guerra... alguém cujas mãos não estavam manchadas, entende? – pergunta, recebendo uma anuência com a cabeça – O fato é que ela me deixou enquanto eu estava na missão. Lógico que não aceitei isso muito bem e tive um pequeno probleminha de pilotagem com o Destiny. Meu esquadrão topou com uma esquadra de 40 Móbile Suits e como ele era composto na maioria de cadetes, eu ordenei a retirada e decidi cobri-los com o Destiny. Fui sozinho contra os 40 e consegui contê-los, enquanto Kira e os outros debelavam a rebelião. Fui julgado pelas minhas decisões sobre a retirada e, com o Destiny semi-destruido, não vi motivo para continuar na Facção Clyne. A moral da história é que eu posso mover céus e terras e odiá-la, mas isso seria perda de tempo e só me colocaria em risco.

- Nossa, Shinn... isso é tão... não Shinn – disse com um sorriso triste – gostaria de ter sua maturidade nesse momento.

- Então os boatos são verdadeiros? Você e Kira...?

- Sim, estamos separados – disse, se abraçando – honestamente, eu não sei o que fazer. Não sobrou muito de mim, sem Kira.

- Não concordo. Você pode não estar vendo agora, mas você já era uma pessoa antes de Kira e se tornou uma pessoa com Kira. Ele não é você na totalidade, mas você não pode viver através dele.

Uma lágrima rebelde rola pelo rosto da garota, enquanto Shinn a apara.

- Não era minha intenção fazê-la chorar.

- Você não é culpado por isso... é só que minha vida não é mais tão simples... não tenho nada... meu pai deu a vida por seus ideais e eu nem pude chorar a morte dele... – desmoronou, enquanto tombou no abraço do jovem. Em outros dias, não teria feito isso, mas sabia que o jovem também perdera os pais na guerra e esperava que ele pudesse dar algumas respostas – Shinn, você perdeu sua família também... pode me ajudar como lidar com essa dor?

- Infelizmente, Lacus, **você** lida com essa dor. Você conviveu com seu pai e tome o tempo que tomar, você aprenderá que precisava passar por isso do jeito que tinha de passar para aceitar que parte dele viverá sempre em você.

- Eu coloquei os sonhos de meu pai, de Kira como certos, como justos, como éticos. Eu acreditei que levando os sonhos de meu pai adiante e fazendo o possível para que eles se tornassem realidade, eu poderia ser feliz mas, isso só fez com que Kira e eu nos tornássemos distantes, quase como estranhos – choramingou a garota.

- E antes disso? Antes de tornar-se Lacus Clyne, a menina fortaleza? - disse, arrancando um sorriso da garota – o quê você gostava de fazer?

- Antes disso, eu amava cantar... passar para outras pessoas o meu sentimento... mas isso foi há tanto tempo...

- Porque você não volta a cantar? Digo, você ainda pode construir uma carreira.

- Não seria a mesma coisa. As pessoas viriam para ver Lacus Clyne, a ex-estadista que canta e não ver Lacus, a cantora.

- Então por quê não começa de novo, com um outro nome? – perguntou Shinn.

- Porque aí não seria eu. Seria outra pessoa.

- No tempo que Zalla passou como Alex Dino, não o tornou menos Atthrum Zalla. Da mesma forma que você pode adotar uma nova identidade e começar de novo a cantar... não aqui ou em PLANT, mas em alguma parte do mundo onde você não tem um rosto conhecido. Você precisa ver o mundo que ajudou a proteger. Essa experiência pode abrir seus olhos. Tire uns meses para você e viaje um pouco. Pode fazer bem a você.

Ambos ficaram um pouco em silencio, apenas vendo as estrelas.

- Eu sou uma egoísta, mesmo... só falei de mim – sorriu para o jovem – e você, Shinn? O quê fará da sua vida?

- Vou fazer o mesmo que todo guerreiro em tempos de paz faz: desaparecer. Talvez me estabeleça em algum lugar e leve uma vida comum. Até que a morte ou a velhice venha tomar meu corpo – sorri triste.

- Isso é muito triste... tente por um pouco de alegria em sua vida. Ficará em Onogoro?

- Honestamente, nem me imagino morando aqui atualmente.

- Interrompemos alguma coisa? – diz Cagalli, acompanhada de Atthrum.

- Não... só conversávamos sobre o tempo – disse Shinn.

- Shinn, eu gostaria de... – começou seu amigo, mas foi impedido pelo coordinator.

- Está tudo bem, Atthrum. Tão amigos como sempre. De você e de Meyrin – disse enquanto abraçava o noivo.

- Lacus... eu... – começou Cagalli.

- Ara, ara... Cagalli-chan... parece que você perdeu a língua – arreliou a jovem.

- É só que você... e meu irmão... não é justo! – choramingou a loira.

- Nem sempre é, Cagalli. Mas as coisas são assim complicadas. Nem tudo é justo – disse, olhando para os homens abraçados.

No dia seguinte, a jovem Clyne levantou-se e resolveu caminhar um pouco. Passou pela praia onde criou o orfanato, pelas ruas de Onogoro, onde viu crianças brincando em um parque. Elas eram tão inocentes, não tinham a menor noção das coisas que viriam depois, quando crescessem, agora tudo que importava era o aqui e o agora. Shinn tinha razão, ela pensou, "eu só vivi como uma extensão dos outros, meu pai, Kira, Caridad, Atthrum, Murrue Padre Malchio, as crianças". Chegara a hora de fazer algo para si mesma. Saiu de lá e foi direto para a casa de Andrew Battlefield.

- Lacus, que surpresa. Entre, me acompanha para o chá? – perguntou o homem.

- Claro! – respondeu a garota.

A conversa durante o chá permaneceu amena, principalmente sobre fatos do casamento no dia anterior. A verdade é que o velho amigo de seu pai tinha se tornado uma figura de extrema importância para a jovem. Ela tinha certeza que o que quer que pedisse para ele, Andrew Battlefield cumpriria sem pestanejar.

- Embora eu adore sua visita, minha cara, está claro que você veio aqui por algum motivo.

- Sim, Battlefield-san. Gostaria que você me conseguisse uma nova identidade – disse séria.

Aquilo pegou de surpresa o homem. Não que fosse alguma coisa difícil com seus contatos, mas isso era profundamente inesperado de Lacus.

- Se importa de me dizer por quê?

- Eu estou esgotada. Preciso me livrar do peso de ser Lacus Clyne. Preciso viver... reconstruir minha vida depois de Kira. Eu quero voltar a cantar. Não como Lacus Clyne, apenas como uma cantora, que passa sua emoção para a platéia.

A jovem passou pela sabatina do olhar do homem. Ele pôde analisar a decisão do rosto da garota que viu crescer, entre as missões de Z.A.F.T. como Tigre do Deserto. A filha de Siegel merecia ser feliz. Ela, Kira e os outros garotos deram o sangue para que a paz fosse duradoura e se eles não conseguiram se acertar, ele daria a ela uma nova oportunidade.

- Tudo bem, querida. Vou pedir para DaCosta fazer os documentos para você. Você tem preferência por um nome?

- Sim – respondeu a mulher – Meer Campbel.

- Você vai usar o nome dela? – se surpreendeu o homem.

- Eu pensei, nisso a noite toda. Nós duas tínhamos os mesmos sonhos e objetivos de fazer a diferença através da música. E ela foi vítima das ambições de Dullindal. Usando meu nome e meu rosto. Se eu tivesse vindo a público antes, a morte dela poderia ser evitada. Isso sem falar que ela tomou uma bala que era para mim. Seria uma forma de homenageá-la e levar a frente nossos sonhos.

- Você sabe que eu te apoiarei, desde que você tenha certeza. Vamos combinar o seguinte: se ainda estiver disposta, eu lhe entregarei sua nova identidade daqui a um mês. Isso lhe dará tempo para se despedir das pessoas.

- Obrigado, Battlefield-san – sorriu Lacus.

Durante esse mês de espera, a jovem passou fazendo reuniões com seus amigos. Muitos acreditaram que a garota voltaria para PLANT e coube à Murrue e Cagalli, a tarefa de dar um aperto na garota:

- Como você está passando, Lacus? - pergunta Cagalli.

- Bem, pelo menos é o que eu acho – sorriu culpada. Amava suas amigas, mas tinha que ser resoluta e deixar essas duas seria a parte mais difícil.

- O que Cagalli-chan está querendo dizer é: porque você está fazendo, neste último mês, visitas a todos, sendo que não o fez, durante meses?

- Ora, não se pode visitar os amigos? – perguntou inocente.

**- Em tom de despedida?** – protestou a Representante – Lacus, diga-nos o que está havendo?

- Está bem – disse cansada – vou sair de viagem. E não sei quando voltarei.

- Como assim? – surpreendeu-se Murrue – "Não sei quando voltarei"?

- Durante o casamento de Atthrum, eu comecei a conversar com Shinn sobre sua situação com Lunamaria e ele me disse algo que me fez pensar: que eu... que nós nunca nos demos o luxo de realmente apreciar aquilo por que tanto lutamos. E isso me fez pensar que uma longa viajem seja talvez o melhor remédio para mim, nesse momento.

**- Lacus, Shinn é um idiota e você está dando credito à um idiota!** – enfureceu-se Cagalli – **Se não fosse tão estúpido, Lunamaria não o teria largado!**

- Você já ouviu o lado dele? – perguntou séria, a futura Campbell – Ou isso é apenas um preconceito falando, Cagalli? Ele me contou sua versão e eu acreditei nele.

- Mas... – começou a loira, mas foi impedida por Murrue.

- Vamos sentir saudade, Cagalli e eu. Tome o tempo que quiser. Mas deixe-nos saber que você está bem, por favor – disse, tomando a mão da garota.

**- Murrue... como você pode aprovar uma sandice dessas?**

- Não se trata do que eu quero, mas do que Lacus fará... se não posso impedi-la, ao menos vou apoiá-la. Eu conheço esse olhar que ela possuí. Ela já está decidida.

- Obrigada... Cagalli? – estende sua mão para a garota, tomando a dela e trazendo-a para junto das mãos dela e de Murrue – sei que você não está contente com minha decisão, mas não pode ao menos tentar ver a coisa do meu jeito.

Bufando, a loira se rende e abraça sua ex-cunhada. Não queria deixá-la sair por aí como se não tivesse mais nada. Ela tinha elas e isso contava. Mas era sua decisão.

De todas as pessoas que ela procurou para despedir-se, apenas uma ela não encontrou: Shinn Asuka tinha cumprido sua promessa. Disse que sumiria e a última notícia que teve dele foi por Kira Yamato, que disse ao amigo que não entraria em contato antes do próximo ano, mas escreveria assim que achasse um lugar tranqüilo para viver.

- Lacus, eu... sinto muito... – começou o coordinator.

- Não é sua culpa, Kira. Não é minha culpa. Alguns amores são para sempre, outros se transformam com o tempo. Espero que um dia, possamos rir de tudo isso. e que sejamos amigos.

2 anos depois.

_**Meer Campbell: finalmente vida inteligente na música underground.**_

_Avessa às entrevistas, essa cantora do meio alternativo está tornando-se a queridinha dos plugados da nova era. Não se sabe muito dela – e ela faz questão de manter sua vida privada a sete chaves – mas pode-se dizer que suas músicas possuem forte apelo emocional e geralmente falam sobre paz, amores, relacionamentos humanos e perdas, tornando assuntos tão diversos e complexos em fortes canções carregada de mensagens de esperança, sem que isso pareça piegas._

_Sua carreira começou no Japão – embora, definitivamente, não seja japonesa nativa – onde cantou em bares e festivais de cultura alternativa. Recusou contrato para gravar por alguns estúdios japoneses, preferindo lançar um álbum por um selo alternativo, o Destiny Records, até então sem expressão na cena musical japonesa, mas que após a entrada de Campbell em suas fileiras, figurou em um dos principais da cena alternativa._

_Dona de uma voz impressionante e bela, essa japonesa (?) fez apenas algumas aparições em concertos que apoiavam a dissolução de conflitos étnicos em alguns cantos do globo, porém nunca esquecera sua origem, tocando nos mesmos bares que começara sua carreira, ora como convidada surpresa, ora como visitante informal. Com esse sucesso, ela agora está de malas prontas para conquistar a Europa, com uma série de shows agendados na Alemanha, Itália, Inglaterra e França. Resta saber se ela poderá manter sua mesma atitude em outros cenários alternativos (...)._

(trecho da crônica da revista Rolling Stones, sobre novos talentos da cena underground).

A cena musical independente tinha sido a opção escolhida pela garota, para refazer sua vida, especialmente por ser aonde a mensagem chega às pessoas com maior independência do rosto de quem cantava. Isso e sua natural timidez criaram um cenário ideal para suas canções. Martin DaCosta, foi com ela para o Japão e agiu como agente dela por um tempo. A ajuda dele, não foi só no sentido de conseguir as primeiras oportunidades, mas também para ela se aclimatar à nova vida. E após dois meses na nova terra, ela foi, finalmente, deixada à sua própria sorte.

Agora começaria sua nova vida no velho continente, escolhendo como residência, um prédio de 6 apartamentos em Sceaux, uma cidade satélite ao sul de Paris. Ela queria viver essa experiência de vida na Cidade-Luz. Realmente como um jovem que passava por uma experiência igual dissera, 2 anos antes, ver a vida que ajudaram a preservar, tinha sido tão curativo quanto possível e, embora tenha conhecido algumas pessoas que poderia chamar de amigos, ainda tinha em seu coração, as pessoas que deixara em Orb. Cada país tinha um tipo de cultura quanto às mudanças. Como ela alugara um apartamento mobiliado, ela teve que pedir ajuda para a vizinhança. Isso era um jeito informal dela conhecer as pessoas com quem dividiria o espaço comum.

- Meu neto vai ajudá-la mocinha – disse uma senhora de mais ou menos 60 anos – à propósito, meu nome é Luzie Vieira. Meu neto se chama Kevin.

Um garoto de aproximadamente 11 anos apareceu e se dispôs a ajudá-la a chamar seus amigos para carregar seus pertences. Ele bateu em todas as portas, menos no apartamento em que Meer dividiria a parede.

- Ara, ara... este apartamento está para alugar? – perguntou a garota.

- Não... é que ele não está em casa nesse horário. O Às mora sozinho e trabalha a noite. Ou ele está dormindo e não gosta de ser acordado à essa hora da manhã, ou está fazendo compras no mercado e ele chegará e nos ajudará.

- Às? – perguntou a jovem.

- Esse é o apelido que nós demos a ele. Mas o motivo... deixamos que ele escolha contar para você ou não? – disse Kevin.

A mudança estava rápida com 5 pré-adolescentes ajudando a carregar os pertences da jovem mulher. Quando estavam na penúltima leva de com algumas mobílias, um homem chegou com duas sacolas de compras. Ele veio correndo para o elevador, enquanto a cantora segurou as portas do aparelho. Com um pouco de falta de jeito, o homem entrou, mas estava com sua cara coberta pelas compras.

- Obrigado. Poderia apertar o terceiro para mim? – pediu.

- Você deve ser o meu vizinho... sou Meer Campbell – disse enquanto as portas abriam e o jovem colocava suas compras na porta do andar, para ajudar as crianças com as malas da nova vizinha.

- Muito prazer, sou.. – começou o homem.

- Shinn! – sussurrou Lacus.


	2. Reencontro na cidade luz

**Reencontro na Cidade Luz**

Shinn olhava a garota com curiosidade. Havia algo nela que não lhe era estranho, mas decidiu não dar importância para isso, nem o fato de que ela sabia seu nome. Provavelmente ela devia tê-lo ouvido de um dos garotos.

- Como você já sabe o meu nome, resta dizer que é um prazer conhecê-la. Como cheguei agora, se você quiser, posso ajudá-la a colocar o apartamento em ordem. Aqui no prédio agimos como uma família e como tal, temos nossos dramas familiares, mas nos ajudamos.

- Claro! – disse, assustada com o fato que ele não a reconhecera. Se bem que não era uma surpresa. Sua maior característica, o cabelo rosa, tinha sido tingido para um castanho escuro e seus olhos com lentes de contato negras, ficavam irreconhecíveis.

O jovem tinha dado suas compras para os garotos levarem, deixando-os com a chave de sua casa.

- Shinn, podemos...? – pediu Kevin, com todos os outros empilhados atrás do primeiro.

- Sabem as regras? – perguntou de volta.

- Sim! – responderam as crianças.

- Então tudo bem. – disse, enquanto as crianças sumiam em seu apartamento, atraindo olhares interrogativos da recém-chegada – Eles querem jogar meu vídeo game, mas temos regras específicas, para não desrespeitar as regras dos pais deles – completa.

Quando finalmente estão sozinhos, arrumando as coisas da jovem, ela não agüenta a curiosidade. Jamais esperava encontrar algum conhecido, mas não ser reconhecida?

- Shinn... – disse, chamando a atenção do homem – você não se lembra de mim?

- Você realmente não me é estranha – disse após um minuto de pensamento. Ele odiava essas situações – mas, honestamente, não me lembro. Talvez se você me dissesse mais sobre você...

- Bem, digamos que você não me vê á dois anos, aproximadamente. Também podemos dizer que você é uma fonte de inspiração para mim.

O jovem olhou e pensou onde andara há dois anos... quando começou essa nova etapa da sua vida. Nove países em 14 meses. Como iria lembrar-se de uma pessoa que poderia ter conhecido em qualquer parte desses países.

- Honestamente não me lembro. Passei por muitos lugares por toda a minha vida e nunca fui de fixar raízes.

- Entendo... talvez isso possa ajudar sua memória – disse a garota, enquanto pára o que está fazendo, fecha os olhos e começa a cantar.

_Shizuka na kono yoru ni anata o matteru no_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi o tori ni kite_

_A__re kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne_

_Hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratte iru koto o_

_Itsumo negatteta_

_ima tookute mo mata aeru yo ne_

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute_

_hitotsu no machigai de kowarete shimau kara_

_Taisetsu na mono dake o hikari ni kaete_

_tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosa de_

_Hoshi no furu basho e_

_omoi o anata ni todoketai_

_itsumo soba ni iru_

_Sono tsumetasa o dakishimeru kara_

_ima tookute mo kitto aeru ne_

_Shizuka na yoru ni..._

- Lacus? – perguntou chocado. Jamais imaginaria isso – Lacus Clyne? Aquela Lacus Clyne, de cabelos rosa... que governou PLANT durante um ano e que eu não vejo desde o casamento de Atthrum e Meyrin?

- Sim, sou eu mesma, meu amigo! – disse, enquanto corre e o abraça fortemente.

Em choque, o jovem abraça a garota com a mesma intensidade. Ela chora lágrimas de alegria. Isso era a peça que faltava no seu quebra-cabeças. Uma das coisas que mais sentira falta nesses dias de Meer Campbell era de seus amigos de sua adolescência. E embora Shinn não entrasse em sua vida até um pouco depois do começo de sua vida adulta, ele ganhara espaço em seu coração por estar presente em sua hora mais negra.

- Interrompemos alguma coisa? – pergunta Kevin, acompanhado de seus amigos. Pegos de surpresa, os jovens terminaram o abraço, mas não o sorriso.

- Isso é o que meu pai chama de ar de Paris – riu Pierre, um garoto de óculos, arrancando risos de seus amigos.

- Shinn... porque eles o chamam de Às?

- Porque Youlan, meu amigo no controle de danos da Minerva, lançou um livro contando a guerra do ponto de vista de um soldado dentro da Minerva e publicou umas fotos nossas, da época da academia. Quando eles tiveram que fazer um trabalho escolar sobre a guerra, acharam minhas fotos e Kevin mandou Claire, sua irmã, perguntar se eu era o mesmo Shinn Asuka que foi um às da Minerva. Como eu confirmei, eles me convenceram a ir a escola discursar sobre as experiências da guerra. Com isso, eles passaram de ano e eu ganhei esse apelido ridículo.

- Devemos deixar vocês sozinhos para... se conhecerem melhor? - Perguntou Pierre.

- Não, espertinhos! O quê vocês querem? – perguntou Shinn.

- Claire estava te procurando – falou o garoto. Lacus nada falava, apenas assistia a interação dos homens que, a despeito da idade pareciam todos iguais. Definitivamente seu amigo tinha crescido. Contudo, ela estava curiosa para conhecer Claire, seria ela uma namorada de Shinn?

- Peça para ela vir aqui. Assim ela pode conhecer a nova vizinha.

Meio minuto depois, Lacus viu surpresa uma garota de, aproximadamente, 9 anos entrar pela sua sala, intimidada pela presença da mulher. Escondendo-se atrás do irmão e seus amigos, ela fazia sinais para Shinn vir até ela.

- Claire, saia daí. Você não é nem um pouco tímida.

- O-olá. Eu me chamo Claire Vieira. Muito prazer – disse baixinho.

- Olá Claire. Meu nome é Meer Campbell, é um prazer conhecer você – sorriu a morena.

- Vocês são namorados? – disparou a menina.

- Não – sorriu a mulher – somos só amigos. Nós estudamos juntos há muitos anos atrás...

- Em Orb? – perguntaram os garotos.

- Sim – disse, levemente incomodada. Ela se esquecera que os garotos eram uma espécie de fã-clube do piloto. Além do mais era para ser uma mentira simples. Agora a coisa já estava começando a crescer de tamanho.

- E vocês se reencontraram para casar na França? – gracejou Pierre.

- Eu nunca soube que Shinn estava aqui. A última vez que o vi foi há mais de dois anos, em um casamento de um amigo nosso.

- Chega de interrogatório – bradou Shinn – Claire, você queria falar comigo? – virou-se para a garota que imediatamente colocou um olhar de cachorro pidão.

- Shinn... por favor... por favor... por favor... – suplicou a garota.

- Nada disso, mocinha. Você só receberá seu presente no dia do seu aniversário. Faltam dois dias, Claire.

- Mas minhas amigas já me falaram o que eu vou ganhar. Por quê você não fala?

- Porque você vai estragar a surpresa desse jeito – completou, com ar professoral.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas, baixinha... ou seu presente vai para a caridade... esse é o trato.

- Tá bom... – chiou a menina, mas deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz assim mesmo. Depois disso, o jovem expulsou os garotos do apartamento, fazendo com que os meninos uivassem de prazer, imitando beijos estalados com a boca, enquanto Shinn fechava a cara e maldizia os pequenos diabos. Ao fim desse dia estranho, finalmente ficaram a sós.

- Meer Campbell... vai levar um tempo para me acostumar. – sorriu o jovem.

- E você? Como parou aqui? Quero dizer quando o procurei para me despedir, você já tinha sumido e eu achei que nunca mais o veria e de repente, você surge de volta na minha vida, quando eu estou começando em um novo lugar e preciso de uma cara familiar. Qual é a história de Shinn Asuka, agora?

- Depois que saí da festa de Atthrum, fui para casa e arrumei minhas coisas. No dia seguinte, fui até uma agencia de viagens e decidi o roteiro que eu iria percorrer. Despedi-me de Kira, deixei uma carta para Atthrum, falando que entrava em contato assim que me estabelecesse em um lugar e fui para a América do Sul. Cheguei à Venezuela e fui descendo o continente: Colômbia, Bolívia, Equador, Peru, Chile, Argentina Uruguai e Paraguai em 6 meses. Daí passei mais 8 meses conhecendo o Brasil e vim para a França. Nada de anormal, conheci boas pessoas, ajudei e fui ajudado, trabalhei como carpinteiro, voluntário, pedreiro em reconstruções populares de casas. Foi uma experiência incrível. E você?

- Eu fui pelo outro lado do Pacifico: Japão. Sai de Orb aproximadamente um mês depois de você e comecei a me apresentar em alguns bares, uns dois meses depois de chegar lá. Consegui alguns lugares para fazer shows, gravei uns discos por um selo independente, participei de alguns festivais alternativos e vivi disso até uns dois meses atrás, onde fui convidada para uma mini-turnê alternativa aqui na Europa e isso fez com que eu resolvesse viver a cena européia por um tempo. Aluguei um apartamento neste prédio e reconheci você.

- Fico feliz que você tenha voltado a cantar... e a sorrir – diz pegando um dos CDs que a garota lhe mostrara enquanto falava – Destiny Records? – estranhou o jovem.

- Apenas uma homenagem ao amigo que me tirou da confusão e deu um propósito à minha vida – falou suavemente.

- Realmente ele parece ser um bom amigo. – entrou na brincadeira o coordinator.

Uma batida na porta tira os dois das lembranças do passado. Claire aparecia para avisar que o jantar seria servido em 15 minutos e a senhorita Campbell estava convidada por ser a nova vizinha. Shinn já era uma presença constante nos jantares dos Vieiras, contudo, não poderia ficar para jantar, pois tinha um que abrir o bar onde trabalhava hoje.

- Então você é barman? – perguntou Meer.

- Então ao menos leve um lanche! – avisou Madame Vieira.

- Não se preocupe, eu peço uma pizza. Até amanhã – disse apressado, enquanto pegava uma batata frita do prato de cada um deles.

- Sempre um avoado! – disse Luzie, enquanto Shinn fechava a porta – e então, Mademoseille Campbell, o que pode nos contar sobre você?

- Minha vida não tem muita coisa em que contar. Eu nasci em PLANT onde vivi durante muito tempo, aí quando meu pai morreu, me mudei para Orb, onde vivi com meus amigos e há dois anos, resolvi começar vida nova no Japão. Trabalhei como cantora lá e vim participar de alguns festivais na Europa, resolvi que ficaria uns meses em Paris para conhecer a cidade e aqui estou.

- Isso não é exatamente o que eu poderia chamar de nada... afinal, você é cantora. E resolveu viver em Paris. Isso já diz muito sobre você – respondeu alegremente.

- Ara, ara? – interessou-se Lacus.

- Uma cantora vive da noite e de conseguir cantar. Que lugar melhor para cantar em uma cidade onde a boemia é um estilo de vida?

- Pelo visto, a senhora sempre morou em Paris.

- Na verdade, minha mãe era alemã e meu pai, francês. Sempre vivi entre os dois países, mas depois do que aconteceu em Berlim, 4 anos atrás, resolvi morar com o que restava de minha família - diz, apontando as crianças - na cidade natal de meu pai.

- Oh, sinto muito.

- Não é nada demais. São coisas que acontecem à todo mundo. Então, você e Shinn já se conheciam? – indagou a senhora, com extrema jovialidade.

- É verdade, mas eu não sabia que ele estava em Sceaux. A última vez que eu o vi, foi um mês antes de sair de Orb. Enquanto Shinn foi para a América do Sul, eu segui para a Ásia.

Após o jantar, Meer se prontificou em lavar a louça como agradecimento, enquanto Madame Vieira passava o café. A conversa continuou tão gostosa quanto estava na mesa.

- Se permite a esta velha fazer uma pergunta indiscreta, qual foi o motivo que a levou para fazer essa viagem tão fantástica?

- Porque a senhora acha que existe um motivo? – perguntou, surpresa.

- Porque você passou a noite toda fazendo da história de Shinn seu espelho. E ele foi embora de Orb por causa de Lunamaria Hawke – responde tranqüilamente, a mais velha.

- Foi por Luna? – exclamou a morena – Mas, ele nunca me disse isso! E como a senhora sabe?

Por um momento, ela pareceu repensar na complexidade dos sentimentos do coordinator. Ele jamais deixaria ninguém sentir pena dele. Isso fazia sentido do porquê ele não contara nada a ela, além da história do fim do relacionamento. Mas isso lhe parecia tão errado; ela se abriu para ele e em troca, ele nunca lhe disse que se sentia da mesma forma.

- Não foi como se ele me contasse, exatamente. Uma semana após ele se mudar, Madame Máxime da casa ao lado, precisou de uma ajuda para arrumar o telhado que tinha sofrido avarias durante um vendaval. Shinn fez o trabalho sozinho, mas acabou pegando um forte resfriado. Quando ele estava com seus 40º de febre, ele começou a delirar e inconscientemente, ele acabou dizendo tudo o que qualquer pessoa perguntasse sobre ele. Uma vez recuperado, contei-lhe do acontecido e ele me contou o pedaço que faltava da história. Sendo assim, presumo que você também o tenha feito por problemas semelhantes, estou certa?

- Assustadoramente, eu diria – suspirou Campbell – Como a senhora consegue isso?

- Isso o quê, filha?

- Ser tão serena. Passar por tantas dores e permanecer tão bondosa.

- Se sou ou não bondosa, deveria perguntar aos meus netos. Mas o resto, a própria vida ensina ao longo do caminho. Deixe-me contar uma coisa: Paris é a cidade dos amantes, não sem motivo. Isso significa que ela também é uma cidade das segundas chances. Talvez o fato de você e Shinn terem se encontrado aqui, depois de meio mundo rodado por ambos, signifique alguma coisa.

Meer pensou seriamente nisso, por um momento. Tudo o que ela disse fazia sentido e não podia esquecer que havia uma ironia das grandes em encontrá-lo na França, mas daí á amor?

- Acho que a senhora está enganada – disse, sorrindo – Shinn e eu nunca fomos mais do que bons amigos.

- Ah, mas eu não disse que vocês dois se amam. Eu disse que isso provavelmente tem um significado – disse a velha, com um sorriso enigmático – Me espanta, o fato de você pensar assim de seu amigo. Café?

* * *

- Shinn! Shinn! – gritava uma garota, correndo para o jovem que se virava para encará-la. À primeira vista pareciam namorados, especialmente pelo jeito que a jovem saltou em seu pescoço quando o alcançou. Não é como se ele fosse o jovem introspectivo, mas não estava acostumado a tamanha intimidade. Mesmo assim, aproveitou cada segundo do abraço.

- Rosalyn, eu acredito que, para você me abraçar assim: a) as notícias são boas ou; b) você quer ter um filho comigo – brincou, enquanto a garota reagia, soltando-o.

- Como você é bobo! – disse, falsamente indignada – as notícias são as melhores possíveis! Minha mãe teve alta e a faculdade aceitou minha matrícula de bolsa para o ano que vem!

- Uau! Isso sim é que são boas notícias! O único problema é que você estará nos deixando por causa de uma faculdadezinha qualquer...

- Shinn... o quê você chama de faculdadezinha é a Sorbbone. Uma das maiores, mais antigas e renomadas universidades do planeta. Ela está para as artes e para as ciências humanas, como... Você está para a Facção Clyne!

- Péssima escolha de palavras. Eu fui chutado da Facção, lembra? – falou, enquanto continuava a abrir o bar.

- Você entendeu a questão – rebateu a jovem – vamos Shinn, admita: você é, em parte, uma atração turística do _Le Inquisitor_ tanto quanto uma cantora.

O bar Le Inquisitor, nasceu da reunião de amigos após o trabalho em um jornal alternativo do mesmo nome. Depois de uns anos, o jornal fechou as portas e os amigos foram tocar suas vidas, contudo, os dois sócios restantes resolveram abrir o bar e isso não só trouxe mais dinheiro que o jornal, como trouxe de volta os colaboradores iniciais do projeto, agora como clientes. Após o falecimento de um deles durante a guerra, coube à Joseph Giardello, tocar o negócio sozinho. O atual proprietário descobrira que seu barman fora um piloto Gundam lendo o livro de Youlan e resolveu transformá-lo em uma atração a mais para o local. Apesar de detestar o rótulo, Shinn atendia todos com profissionalismo e preparava bebidas tropicais como ninguém. Além disso, depois que a notícia se espalhou, jamais houve um tumulto de bêbados no bar. As noites do Inquisitor eram temáticas e muitas vezes, velhos clientes topavam com os ocasionais que estavam ali apenas para papear sobre as coisas sem sentido da guerra com o barman. Fosse o que fosse, o coordinator era igualmente atencioso com todos, até mesmo oficiais da Aliança eram freqüentadores do local.

- Não mesmo, Rose. Eu não tenho seu talento ou seus... atributos – concluiu sarcasticamente, enquanto a jovem cobria com os braços, o vistoso decote que proporcionava aos homens uma visão privilegiada.

- E então criançada, como estão hoje? Prontos para ganhar dinheiro? – disse Giardello, um homem negro na casa dos 40 anos e muito forte. Adotado quando só tinha 6 anos, Joseph recebeu o sobrenome da família italiana que o adotara. Criado na Itália, parecia um pai substituto para Rosalyn Sant, cantora e ex-garçonete do bar. O jeito paternal do homem só caia fora quando o assunto era dinheiro. Era justo, porém estreito com as finanças do local, cortesia de sua empreitada jornalística que lhe ensinara que a frase "amigos, amigos. Negócios à parte" nunca fora tão justa.

- G, preciso falar com você. – suspirou a garota. Trabalhara tanto tempo no local que ali era parte de sua vida, mas a vida deveria seguir e sua mãe precisava dela agora – minha mãe precisará de cuidados médicos e eu não poderei mais tocar aqui.

- Essa não! – surpreendeu-se o italiano – Você é a queridinha da casa e a noite brasileira é a mais rentável. Como diabos você acha que eu irei conseguir uma cantora, boa e carismática em tão pouco tempo?

- Acho que posso ajudá-lo nisso – declarou Shinn.

Um dia depois.

- Ei! Campbell – gritou Giardello – venha aqui. Olha só: você é uma boa cantora e tal, mas a vaga que eu tenho é para uma cantora de musica brasileira. Você pode fazer umas apresentações aqui, em dias de folgas de outras cantoras com seu repertório, mas não vou te dar uma noite para você!

- Tudo bem, então. Eu entendo – disse a jovem espantada com a franqueza do homem.

- Não tão rápido, G. ela tem muito potencial para dar e além do mais, ela possui dois discos gravados – interrompeu outra voz.

- Isso não nos adianta se ela não tem repertório em português. Nossa maior rentabilidade vem das quartas brasileiras e não vou acabar com isso porque ela é sua amiga, Asuka.

- Que tal uma aposta, então? Eu sairei de férias amanhã. Se ao final de um mês, ela estiver com um repertório em português, as quartas são delas. Se ela não tiver, você ganha um mês do meu salário.

- Feito! – disse solenemente.

- Shinn! Não precisa fazer isso – protestou Meer.

- Tarde demais, moça. Aqui levamos isso muito a sério. Mas como ficaremos sem ninguém até o fim do mês?

- Ei, Rosalyn... – chamou o homem – poderia cobrir esse mês como despedida da casa até eu voltar das minhas férias? – perguntou Shinn.

- Claro! Você sabe que tem crédito na casa! – disse chegando ao balcão.

- Obrigado. Rosalyn Sant, eu lhe apresento Meer Campbell – viu como as duas estreitaram as mãos – agora se me dão licença vou preparar umas coisas para a noite. Poderia mostrar a casa para Meer?

- O quê você me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo – gracejou Rose. Virando-se para a morena, começou a mostrar o palco e mais alguns detalhes dos bastidores, equipamentos e coisas necessárias, além de dar algumas dicas do público.

- Pode me fazer uma coisa? – perguntou a loira – eu consideraria um enorme favor pessoal se você não fodesse a vida de Shinn – disse sincera.

- Como assim? – se interessou Campbell.

- Eu não sei qual a relação de vocês, mas Shinn é a pessoa mais altruísta que eu conheci na vida. Ele me fez favores dos quais serei eternamente grata. Não só para mim, mas para a maioria das pessoas que freqüentam esse bar constantemente. Todos nós temos algumas dividas com ele, mesmo G não faria nada disso, se não houvesse dinheiro envolvido na aposta e eles não levassem apostas a sério na casa.

- É estranho, mas o Shinn que todos falam e o garoto que eu conheci são um pouco distantes um do outro. Se você pudesse me dar mais algumas informações sobre o que ele lhe fez, poderia ajudar-me a montar melhor o quebra-cabeça.

- Minha mãe possuía câncer de medula e precisava de um transplante. Eu trabalhei aqui para pagar o tratamento dela em Orb, mas o abrigo onde ela estava hospedada pegou fogo. Eu não tinha como ajudá-la com as despesas. Shinn fez uma ligação e conseguiu abrigo para ela e os outros doentes. Pouco tempo depois, um doador de medula foi encontrado. Era um escritor chamado Youlan Razzard e, novamente, minhas condições para contatar esse homem eram difíceis. Shinn apenas soube disso e com um telefonema disse: "você vai até Onogoro e irá doar medula para essa senhora ou apenas irei para PLANT lhe mostrar o que é dor de verdade!". O homem concordou na hora e quando chegou à Onogoro, eu estava lá para recebê-lo, cortesia de Shinn com as passagens. Entende agora o quanto eu devo a ele? Se ele pedisse para desistir de Sorbonne para ajudá-lo, eu desistiria. Daria minha vida por ele. É o sentimento da maioria das pessoas que já foram ajudadas por ele.

- Você o ama? – perguntou a Lacus dentro de Meer Campbell.

- Sim. Mas não sou apaixonada por ele. Ele não permitiria algo assim, mesmo. De modo que eu apenas amo-o por inspirar tantas pessoas a seu redor. É por isso que eu canto. Para mostrar à ele o quanto ele nos inspira.

Ao saírem do bar, o homem pergunta para a morena.

- Já terminou de desfazer suas malas?

- Hã... ah, não. Tenho muito que arrumar, ainda.

- Ótimo. Continue assim e faça uma mala para 20 dias. Estamos saindo de férias – sorriu o homem.

- Shinn, não posso sair de férias! Estou na Sceaux apenas há 6 dias. Como espera que saia de férias? Além do mais, precisamos pensar sobre o repertório.

- Eu disse que lhe traria daqui à 30 dias como uma perfeita cantora brasileira. E qual o melhor lugar para fazê-lo do que no Brasil?

- Como?

- Você me ouviu: vamos fazer uma parada em Berlim amanhã e de lá iremos para São Paulo, Brasil.

A castanha iria continuar brigando, mas percebeu que o jovem mencionara a Alemanha. Sorrindo triste, assentiu.

- Tudo bem, faremos do seu jeito.

- Acredite, você vai se divertir – disse sadicamente.

* * *

A viagem para Berlim aconteceu em clima suave, mas solene. Meer não sabia o que fazer; não queria se intrometer na dor dele, mas também devia apoiá-lo. Especialmente após sentir-se traída por ele não lhe contar como doera para ele a perda de Luna. Ele deixara a casca aberta e a convidara para entrar. Não podia pedir nada menos do que isso.

Chegando à estação de trem, alugaram um carro e colocaram as bagagens ali. Shinn dirigiu até o lago onde a deixara e, com o violão em punho, seguiu para a margem.

- Stellar... como está? Vou ser sincero, este provavelmente será a última vez que virei aqui durante muito tempo. Mas não significa que não levo você em meu coração, nem o que nós significamos um para o outro. Isso não é uma despedida, é apenas um até logo. É por isso que eu quero lhe dizer até logo de uma maneira que nunca fiz antes: com uma canção – terminou, sacando seu violão do saco e, após alguns acordes para o afinamento, dedilhou:

_Eu sei, eu sei que te deixei triste_

_Eu fui um idiota comigo mesmo_

_Eu achava que eu poderia_

_Viver para mais ninguém_

_Mas a dor e a mágoa não são intermináveis_

_É hora para que eu respeite_

_Aqueles que eu amo_

_Mais do que tudo_

_Então com tristeza em meu coração_

_Eu sinto que fiz o melhor que podia_

_E tudo termina_

_E continua para sempre_

_O que está feito, está feito, me sinto tão mal_

_O que uma vez foi alegre, agora é triste_

_Eu nunca vou amar novamente_

_Meu mundo está acabando_

_Eu gostaria de fazer o tempo voltar_

_Porque agora toda a culpa é minha_

_Não posso viver sem a confiança daqueles que te amam_

_Eu sei, nós não podemos esquecer o passado_

_Você não pode esquecer o amor e o orgulho_

_Porque tudo isso está me matando por dentro_

_E tudo retorna ao nada, tudo vai_

_Sendo sepultado, sendo sepultado_

_Sendo sepultado_

_E tudo retorna ao nada, eu apenas_

_Me entristeço, me entristeço_

_Me entristeço_

_Do fundo do meu coração_

_Eu sei que disse que nunca amaria novamente_

_Eu perdi tudo_

_Tudo_

_Que importa para mim_

_O que importa nesse mundo_

_Eu gostaria de fazer o tempo voltar_

_Porque agora toda a culpa é minha_

_Não posso viver sem a confiança daqueles que te amam_

_Eu sei, nós não podemos esquecer o passado_

_Você não pode esquecer o amor e o orgulho_

_Porque tudo isso está me matando por dentro_

_E tudo retorna ao nada, tudo vai_

_Sendo sepultado, sendo sepultado_

_Sendo sepultado_

_E tudo retorna ao nada, eu apenas_

_Me entristeço, me entristeço_

_Me entristeço_

_E tudo retorna ao nada, tudo vai_

_Sendo sepultado, sendo sepultado_

_Sendo sepultado_

_E tudo retorna ao nada, eu apenas_

_Me entristeço, me entristeço_

_Me entristeço_

Derramando algumas lágrimas durante a canção. Em seguida, se recompôs, colocou um sorriso no rosto e mandou uma nova canção:

_Quando eu cheguei tudo, tudo_

_Tudo estava virado_

_Apenas viro me viro_

_Mas eu mesma viro os olhinhos_

_Só entro no jogo porque_

_Estou mesmo depois _

_Depois de esgotar_

_O tempo regulamentar_

_De um lado o olho desaforo_

_Que diz o meu nariz arrebitado _

_Que não levo pra casa _

_Mas se você vem perto eu vou lá_

_Eu vou lá_

_No canto do cisco_

_No canto do olho _

_A menina dança_

_E dentro da menina _

_Ela ainda dança _

_E dentro da menina_

_Ainda dança_

_E se você fecha o olho _

_A menina ainda dança_

_Dentro da menina _

_Ainda dança_

_Até o sol raiar _

_Até o sol raiar_

_Até dentro de você nascer_

_Nascer o que há_

- Nos conhecemos com você dançando, nos despedindo com nós nos amando... hoje, vou embora de você... cantando. Até um dia, Stellar.

Com isso, o jovem se levanta da pedra e caminha para onde estava estacionado o automóvel. No meio do caminho, Meer acompanha com os olhos até o coordinator estar ao alcance de sua voz.

- Foi muito lindo, Shinn. Stellar deve estar contente com isso – sorriu em paz.

- Você ouviu? – perguntou Shinn, com um rosto indecifrável.

- Sim, o vento ajudou – desculpava-se até que viu o homem esboçar um sorriso.

- Ótimo! Porque esta é a primeira lição da música brasileira. Sentimentos. A boa música brasileira, não requer tristeza, mesmo que os temas sejam tristes. Agora, qual das duas eram brasileiras? – perguntou enquanto entrava no carro.

- As duas.

- Errado. A segunda era brasileira. Eu quis lhe mostrar que a beleza está em todas as músicas, mas a alegria de cantar, mesmo que seja de coisas tristes é a alma da música brasileira.

- veio até aqui apenas para me mostrar isso? – perguntou incrédula.

- Vim aqui porque prometi a mim mesmo no ano passado que viria aqui uma última vez. Eu estou de férias, lembra? Francamente! Achar que viria aqui apenas para lhe dar uma lição... o mundo não está girando ao seu redor.

- Desculpe... – sentiu-se pequena. Mas ao olhar para o homem a seu lado, este estava perigosamente rindo, ao invés de prestar atenção na pista onde trafegavam.

- Você me leva a sério demais, Meer. Vamos agora para o almoço. O vôo sai em 4 horas.

O vôo foi tranqüilo e o homem dormiu metade do tempo. Enquanto isso, Meer Campbell pensava sobre o quanto eles haviam mudado; nem de vista pareciam com as pessoas que saíram de Onogoro há 2 anos, contudo, a maior mudança estava no homem a seu lado. Era certo que ele já deixara de ser aquele ponto de ebulição irada que fora na segunda guerra quando se encontraram no casamento de Atthrum e Meyrin, mas tornar-se um barman depois de ter rodado metade do mundo trabalhando em causas sociais, era um pouco demais. O que Atthrum diria disso?

O pensamento em seu ex-noivo e seu passado a fez questionar-se sobre sua própria vida, sentindo que o quê fizera até ali era certo, porem, nunca se envolvera com outra pessoa depois de Kira. Isso fazia com que uma parte dela ficasse na expectativa, cada vez que um homem que lhe atraia conversava com ela. A ansiedade de se apaixonar para descobrir se já tinha superado seu primeiro amor acabava atrapalhando o processo e, muitas foram às vezes onde, projetos de relacionamentos, terminavam em sua cabeça antes mesmo de começarem.

- O que está pensando? – disse o homem ao lado, assustando-a.

- Pensei que você estava dormindo.

- Desculpe se a assustei. No que pensava com essa cara de perdida?

- Shinn... como você está? Com essa visita à Berlim e tudo mais?

- Bem... ainda sinto tristeza, mas não é isso que domina meus dias, se quer saber.

- Você ainda a ama?

- Tanto quanto qualquer mulher que tocou meu coração. Mas não estou apaixonado por ela... nem penso em suicídio ou coisas do tipo. Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com minha pergunta, ou é só uma tentativa hábil de despistar minha atenção?

- Engraçadinho... você acharia estranho se eu lhe dissesse que nunca fiquei com mais alguém depois de Kira? – pergunta, com rubor em suas bochechas.

- Você sentiu necessidade? – pergunta de volta.

- Não... no começo, quando eu fiquei realmente sozinha, sim... mas depois descobri que era mais capaz do que imaginava e nunca mais tive vontade.

- Então não é estranho.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu ainda não superei o que me aconteceu?

- Não necessariamente... quer dizer apenas que você não se apaixonou como você se apaixonou por Yamato. Talvez isso tenha relação com o componente extra que nós realizamos: a paz.

- Como assim?

- Em períodos de guerra, fazemos coisas que levaríamos mais tempo para fazer, porque pensamos que poderemos morrer em seguida. Nossas vidas são contadas em minutos ou horas ao invés de dias, no front, e para quem fica atrás em dias e semanas ao invés de anos e décadas. Isso cria uma necessidade de se viver intensamente. Muitos jovens namorados casaram-se ao saber que um deles iria para a guerra. Muitas crianças nasceram órfãs por causa dessa sensação de tempo distorcido por causa dos conflitos. Agora que estamos em paz há alguns anos, você pode tomar um tempo melhor para refletir suas escolhas, prioridades, e quem sabe, encontrar alguém que se assemelhe a elas. Não se apresse, nem se ache tão fora da realidade.

- Isso foi profundo. Nada mal para um homem que só sabia expressar a raiva até alguns anos antes. – testa a cantora.

- Eu tenho meus momentos. Assim como continuo sendo o idiota impulsivo que pensa com o fígado às vezes, mas maturidade não significa apenas tornar-se adulto e assumir responsabilidades, mas também, criar uma nova maneira de procurar fazer as coisas.

* * *

**- Shinn... seu puto!** – gritou um homem no saguão do aeroporto de Cumbica. Há vários séculos, o aeroporto era remodelado, reconstruído e atualizado para adequar-se às tecnologias da época. Apenas duas coisas ficavam iguais: a hospitalidade do povo que vinha receber ou despedir-se de seus amigos e parentes; e o nome derivado do tupi, que traduzia à risca o local: Cumbica, ou lugar de neblina espessa.

**- Marcola... seu maldito!** – disse o coordinator, abraçando seu amigo em seguida. A morena fica encantada com a hospitalidade dos homens que mais parecem crianças; só espera que eles se lembrem que ela não possui força suficiente para resistir à um abraço desses. O homem negro, que parecia ter mais de 2 metros de altura, não sem esforço, tirava o coordinator do chão. Após se separarem, seu amigo começa as apresentações.

- Marcos, esta aqui é Meer Campbell. Meer, este maldito aqui a meu lado atende pela alcunha de Marcos Buarque.

- Muito prazer – disse o homem, enquanto a beijava no rosto – Shinn, seu cachorro... vai ter muita mulher aqui querendo castrar você... mas não posso condená-lo por isso. Sua namorada é linda.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, mas somos apenas amigos. – contestou, vermelha.

- E então, Marcola... como vai Lídia? Está colocando todo mundo louco com essa história de casamento?

- É... tá difícil... se eu não fosse o noivo, te garanto que não pisaria á 2 km dela. Estado de nervos é brincadeira – sorriu o negro.

- Ara, ara? Então você está noivo? Meus parabéns! Agora entendo o porquê Shinn resolveu passar suas férias aqui.

- Não dá para casar com um padrinho do outro lado do mundo – diz Buarque, enquanto pega a mala de Campbell.

- Padrinho? Shinn nunca me comentou que era seu padrinho... na verdade Shinn nunca comentou muita coisa! – diz, olhando de relance para o jovem.

- Não tive tempo, você esquece que você apareceu na minha vida há menos de uma semana?

- Hum... tem certeza que vocês não estão juntos? – argüiu Buarque. A intimidade daquelas pessoas era óbvia demais para apenas uma semana, pensou. Provavelmente eram amigos antigos ou namorados do período de guerra.

Ao saírem do saguão do aeroporto, Meer Campbell entendeu por que seu amigo havia trocado de roupa durante a viagem.

_Inicio do Flashback_

" - Senhoras e senhores passageiros, aqui quem fala é o comandante. Acabamos de entrar no espaço aéreo brasileiro e estaremos pousando no aeroporto de Cumbica dentro de, aproximadamente, 30 minutos. Obrigado."

Shinn pegou sua mochila e foi ao banheiro, como se esperasse o aviso do comandante, após 5 minutos, saia com uma bermuda de sarja e uma camiseta branca, nada parecido com o homem de sobretudo e terno que entrara no recinto. Sua vizinha de poltrona, estranha-o tanto que quase lhe diz que o lugar estava ocupado, quando este sentou.

- Shinn... o que está fazendo? – pergunta.

- Você saberá! – sorri, pernicioso.

_Fim do Flashback_

- Você não me disse que no Brasil fazia tanto calor – ofegou Meer, enquanto tirava seu sobretudo... infelizmente, suas outras roupas ainda eram pesadas o suficiente para que sentisse muito calor. Sua frase atraiu o olhar dos homens que estavam ao lado dela, fazendo com que se tornasse o centro das atenções.

- Ela não conhece o nordeste! – disseram em uníssono e rindo, fizeram com que ela se surpreendesse. Quando se acalmaram das risadas, Marcos continuou – o Brasil possui diversos climas, dependendo da região do país. Temos desde um clima frio do Sul, influenciado pelas correntes antárticas, como o clima temperado de onde estamos, o clima seco do centro-oeste do país, o clima quente do Nordeste e, finalmente o clima tropical chuvoso do norte do país.

- O quão quente? – se interessou a garota.

- Digamos que uma pessoa que viveu sua vida toda no Rio Grande do Norte, ao chegar aqui estaria procurando em sua mala a mesma blusa que você está usando – disso Marcos.

- Em outros termos: na Europa, ondas de calor de 40ºC matam pessoas. No Brasil, eles chamam isso de verão – completou Asuka.

Foram para o estacionamento, onde Shinn vibrava com o carro de seu amigo. Não que fosse nada especial, mas a jovem fora informada que a maioria das peças fora presente de amigos que o ajudaram a montar o carro. A pintura customizada fora presente de Shinn. De fato, Meer Campbell desconfiou pela pequena estilização do Destiny na lateral do carro.

- Na verdade, tudo tem sido efetivamente mais monótono desde que foi embora.. – comentou Buarque – Tem visto alguém da Facção ultimamente?

- Ninguém importante. Ás vezes aparecem uns membros dela no Inquisitor, para bater papo, mas nunca passaram disso comigo. E você?

- Então Buarque-san também participou da Facção Clyne? – perguntou Meer, interessada.

- Senhorita Campbell, me chame apenas de Marcos ou Marcola, como todos os outros. E, sim... eu estive na Facção por um tempo, mais precisamente, no esquadrão Asuka, onde tivemos a cara de pau de ter essa mula como nosso oficial superior – gracejou.

- Entenda-se superior, porque sempre estive um passo adiante de vocês – rebateu o jovem – Alem do mais, não era isso o que vocês falavam na época.

- Éramos jovens e imbecis. Achávamos que o mundo iria mudar por fazermos aquilo – suspirou.

- Mas o mundo mudou.

- Sim, mas quanto mais o mundo muda, mais continua a mesma coisa, senhorita Campbell.

- Meer, por favor. Isso significa que uma nova guerra pode estar vindo por aí?

- Se tem uma coisa que eu sempre desconfio... é reuniões de grupo... o esquadrão Asuka foi dissolvido por conta de insubordinações e a maioria resolveu seguir seu caminho sozinho. E depois de quase 3 anos, começam a mandar alguns membros de nosso esquadrão que ficaram na Facção para fazer uma visita? Isso não parece coincidência.

Todos ficaram mudos, enquanto pensavam nas implicações das palavras. Enquanto Marcos e Shinn lembravam-se de seus companheiros, a cantora esperava secretamente que Cagalli e os outros, pudessem debelar essa situação a tempo. Dessa vez tudo poderia ser posto a perder. 4 anos de batalha pela paz.

- Onde vamos ficar? – perguntou para Shinn.

- Cara... você é o pior anfitrião que eu conheço. Nem para avisá-la que você tem casa aqui?

- Você tem uma casa aqui?

- Sim. A verdade é que eu não fui para a França para ficar. Eu...

- É melhor parar de falar agora, ou terá que contar a mesma história em 20 minutos. Sua recepção será na Casa.

- Casa?

- A Casa da Vela é o nome do restaurante e casa de Shows que Shinn possui e eu administro. Como eu vou sair de férias por causa do casamento, resolvi que era justo que o dono tivesse uma quinzena de dor de cabeça com os problemas administrativos.

**- Você tem uma casa e um restaurante e não achou tempo para falar isso?** – perguntou indignada.

- Eu já falei... não tivemos muito tempo entre colocar suas coisas em ordem e lhe apresentar para a vizinhança. O nome Casa da Vela se dá por causa de nossa atração principal: o samba da vela. Uma noite na semana, o samba é iluminado por uma vela e vários grupos de samba e compositores se revezam tocando nesta mesa. O segredo do sucesso é que o samba termina quando a vela apaga. Então, o componente sorte faz parte do dia. se a vela estiver bem, podemos ter até 5 ou 6 horas de samba... ou apenas duas horas. Depende da vela.

A recepção na casa da Vela era uma celebração intensa que não esperou a chegada de seu convidado ilustre. Longe de se sentir frustrado por isso, o homem adorou a confusão que se meteu, cumprimentando cada convidado ali como se fosse a última festa que ele participaria. Como Marcos havia dito, diversas mulheres presentes na casa, inicialmente a olharam com raiva e inveja, mas foram gradativamente relaxando conforme viam a natureza da relação entre eles. Lídia Nullsman, a noiva de Marcos adotara a garota, mostrando-a aos convidados e contando-lhe histórias dos meses que Shinn esteve entre eles. Duas horas e meia depois da chegada do dono da Casa, a festa chegava a seu ápice: a explicação de Shinn do porquê estava a um ano na França.

- Tudo começa quando eu embarco no avião e me sento no assento mais desconfortável que eu já tive a oportunidade de sentar...

**- Eu achei que o assento mais desconfortável era o seu próprio** – gritou um homem ao fundo, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- ... como eu dizia, aquele era o pior lugar do avião, mas até aí eu tava de porre, como vocês mesmo lembram – pausa para novas risadas – do meu lado tinha, ao invés da gostosa dos filmes, um cara com pinta de quem chupava limão para sobreviver. Quando olhei para o safado, pensei: "esse cara não me é estranho". Comecei a pensar de lá pra cá, onde tinha visto o cara, até que me lembrei de um cartaz de procurado. Eu estava sentado ao lado de um terrorista que quase matara eu e Marcola nos dias da Facção. Aí eu, discretamente... – pausa para novas risadas.

**- Imagino você discretamente: Bastaaardooooo!** – gritou Marcola.

- Novamente retomando: o cara é um criminoso que quase me matou... e eu levantei para avisar a aeromoça que havia um homem procurado por terrorismo no avião... **e ela achou que era eu!** Resultado: ele foi saindo livre, enquanto eu estava sendo preso, até que eu o soquei até o safado ficar inconsciente. Isso daria tempo para que os guardas vissem minha credencial e puxassem a ficha dele, mas os imbecis, resolveram me sentar a porrada...

**- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

- Aí eu fui parar na delegacia, no feriado de 4 de julho! O lugar só tinha policial fedorento e uns bandidinhos, resultado: fiquei até segunda-feira na cadeia na França sem uma embaixada para me ajudar e ninguém para dar uma mão.

**- E eles serviram brioches para você?** – perguntou uma voz, fazendo um novo coro de risadas.

- Sim... e foi a sua mãe que me levou os brioches... quer saber mais o que ela levou? – respondeu Shinn, no mesmo tom. Novo coro de risos se fez ouvir.

- Até aí eu tinha 3 acusações: terrorismo, ameaça à um avião lotado de passageiros e resistência à prisão. Daí, uma pequena discussão entre os prisioneiros da cela sobre quem seria a mulher – pausa para novas risadas – e eu tinha mais uma acusação. Uso excessivo de força. Na segunda-feira, um promotor tinha ido processar o meu caso e descobriu o engano. Ele retirou duas das 4 acusações, mas comecei a responder por resistência à prisão e uso de força excessiva. Por isso, acabei preso, sem poder ir para lugar nenhum. Daí paguei minha fiança, aluguei um apartamento em uma cidadezinha no subúrbio de Paris e contratei um advogado para processar a companhia aérea, a polícia francesa e o Estado por colocar um inocente na cadeia. Isso fez com que o processo contra mim fosse arquivado depois de 7 meses, mas como minha causa era forte, continuei com a causa até vencer num tribunal há 3 meses. Nesse meio tempo, comecei a trabalhar como barman e graças...

**- Àquele maldito livro! Hahahahaha** – gritaram todos.

- Eu virei uma espécie de mini celebridade do local. Agora eu estou preso aquele maldito lugar porque todo mundo acha que ser herói da Facção Clyne é ter que consertar o telhado da velhinha solitária e ajudá-la a fazer compras, etc. – riu o contador.

A casa de Shinn ficava apenas há dois quarteirões do bar. Um lugar aprazível, o sobrado era elegante, criando um ambiente suave. Toda a casa estava limpa, cortesia de seus amigos. A cozinha estava abastecida e eles tinham até frutas sortidas para o mês. Cortesia de Marcos e Lídia. A noiva do gerente do restaurante era um dos maiores exemplos da diversidade do país: apesar da aparência loura natural, seu sotaque puxado indicava que sua procedência era de outra parte do país. Filha de um holandês e uma sertaneja, a jovem crescera no interior do Pará até os 5 anos, quando se mudou para um colégio interno de freiras, seu sonho de infância. Foi lá onde descobrira que não tinha talento para ser freira, mas tinha-o de sobra para a música. As freiras incentivaram sua aptidão natural e seu pai moveu mundos e fundos para que ela estudasse violino, sua paixão. Quando voltava para casa dos pais, era a alegria da vizinhança, levando um pouco de música erudita e sacra para sua cidade. No final, estudou e se formou como professora de musica e, atualmente estava terminando o seu mestrado de Musicalidade brasileira na Universidade do Rio de Janeiro. Vinha para são Paulo apenas aos fins de semana para ficar com o noivo e tocar em alguns bares. Apesar de tocar violino como solista em apresentações universitárias, trabalhava em bares com seu violão, tocando um total de 8 instrumentos de corda: violão, guitarra, harpa, violino, violoncelo, rabeca, bandolim e cavaquinho.

Ela ficou contente com a missão de ensinar Meer Campbell à cantar MPB, o ritmo popular do país no exterior. E, enquanto seu casamento não chegasse, ela relaxaria ensinando a nova colega por 18 horas por dia. De acordo com seus cálculos, esse intensivo daria à jovem um repertorio interessante para começar. Já, Shinn passava seus dias com o pesadelo burocrático de ser um empresário do ramo de restaurantes. Enquanto saia de casa, às 4 da manhã para comprar alguns alimentos frescos para o restaurante e, a tarde, cuidava da burocracia. Marcos preparava os últimos detalhes de sua lua-de-mel, presente de Asuka. Ele havia conhecido um lugar chamado Ilha Itzamna, na costa da Guatemala, onde teriam tempo para se amarem aos sons da praia, como há muito ansiavam. Uma parte dele, desejava que a semana de descanso que seu "chefe" pagaria chegasse logo, mas outra parte queria mesmo é se livrar do imbróglio.

Desse modo, Meer Campbell e Shinn Asuka passaram a primeira semana de sua estada no Brasil. Embora tenha sido de muito trabalho, também teve bons momentos, em que o jovem tomava a cantora para passeios puramente turísticos, enquanto ele explicava-lhe detalhes do país e da sociedade vigente.

O Barman estava em casa uma noite quando ouviu a porta de sua casa ser batida com força excessiva. Estranhando o comportamento de sua convidada, cautelosamente se aproximou.

- Meer...? – perguntou, ressabiado quando a viu tropeçar no sofá, de tão atrapalhada que estava. Nesse momento, nota que capturou a atenção da jovem. Seus olhos cintilavam, mas sua voz saiu fria.

- Ah... aí está você... – num tom de voz que dizia claramente o contrário.

- Você está bem?

- Claro! Por que não estaria... afinal, eu estive durante as duas últimas horas escutando da sua amiga Leila, "as aventuras do intrépido Shinn na Amazônia"! sabia que ela está apaixonada por você?

- Ela sabe que não há nada entre nós – respondeu acuado – eu ofereci minha amizade e era só o que eu poderia dar para ela.

- Claro... – sorri sádica – você é excelente em não dar para as pessoas o que elas querem, não é?

- Como assim?

- Você é sempre assim? Esquece de contar as coisas para as pessoas ou é só comigo?

- Meer, não faço a menor idéia do que é que você está falando – defendeu-se sério. Dessa vez, a viu suspirar pesadamente.

- Quando você planejava me contar sobre a Facção Clyne? – explodiu.

- Ohooou! Então você está irritada com o que aconteceu com a Facção? – perguntou incrédulo. Não se lembrava de ter comentado sobre como o esquadrão fora expulso desde sua chegada à São Paulo – Não havia nada para contar. – contemporizou.

- Só que o lugar estava se desvirtuando... isso é nada para você? Olhe para esse jornal – diz Campbell, atirando um jornal na cara de Shinn. Aturdido, ele pega o caderno de noticias e lê a manchete: "Facção Clyne apóia Dietrich!". Não era nada que ele não esperasse.

- Não há nada aqui que seja conclusivo, Meer.

- Errado! Estão fazendo política com o meu nome. Com o nome de meu pai.

- Errada você! Estão fazendo política com o nome de Lacus Clyne! Este é o resultado das ações de legitimar a Facção Clyne como força da paz oficial. A porta foi aberta para os políticos. Você deveria entender isso melhor que ninguém! E provavelmente, deve ser um líder local da Facção que tem interesses políticos na região – mentiu para ela. Como resposta, ela deixou a marca de seus 5 dedos na face do jovem.

- Isso é uma mentira e você sabe disso! Isso está acontecendo agora na Europa e você me traz para a América do Sul na mesma hora? Você sabia que algo estava se movendo na Facção Clyne! E decide me tirar da Europa na época eleitoral da Alemanha... onde Dietrich é candidato à primeiro ministro. A mesma Alemanha onde passamos para visitar Stellar. Tudo isso foi uma grande jogada, não? – urrou, exigindo uma resposta à sua pergunta.

- Eu sabia que algo assim iria acontecer, mas não sabia que seria na Alemanha. Também sabia que, cada vez mais, a Facção Clyne está nas mãos dos políticos e que por essa mesma razão, todos aqueles que são incômodos à imagem da Facção são retirados. Foi o que aconteceu com o esquadrão Asuka... ele foi dissolvido e fui colocado como uma babá de novatos. Antes de sair, Kira me pediu para auxiliá-lo com uma missão, que foi onde Lunamaria me deu o fora. Daí eu ajudei a debelar a rebelião e sem o Destiny, eles tinham a faca e o queijo na mão para me chutar da frente de batalha. – admitiu o que não havia se permitido pensar por dois anos.

- E você nunca pensou em me contar quando nos encontramos, no casamento de Atthrum? – contestou Meer, severamente.

- Você tinha seus próprios problemas na época e eu queria que você descobrisse seu caminho. No dia em que você chegou ao prédio, ouvi uns rumores de alguns membros da Aliança que freqüentam o bar e aproveitei da oportunidade da saída de Rosalyn do bar para tirar você da Europa, para proteger você e sua nova identidade.

- Ah... claro, tão nobre... sempre o nobre Shinn – declarou irônica – creio que você é um perito em proteger as pessoas... Stellar que o diga! – a castanha se cala, sabendo pelo olhar arregalado do jovem que fora longe demais.

Apesar de aquilo sair em um momento de raiva, ambos sabiam que era algo irreversível. Meer sabia que isso ainda era um espinho cravado na alma de Shinn e o jovem não acreditava que a mulher estava usando sua maior falha para atacá-lo... mesmo depois de ter ido com ele até o túmulo dela.

Nesse momento, o silencio que fica entre os dois é quebrado pela tosse polida de Marcos, acompanhado por sua noiva. Nada foi dito entre eles, mas pelas caras dos quatro habitantes do sobrado, as últimas palavras estavam ecoando no ar. a primeira atitude é do dono da casa que pega seu casaco e sai em disparada pela porta; Lídia, prontamente cede espaço, mas seu noivo apenas impede a passagem.

- Marcola... sai – disse, irado.

- Espera um pouco, Shinn... – pediu Campbell. Havia muito tempo que os olhos do coordinator não adquiriam esse brilho de raiva. Ela sabia disso muito bem. Vendo a determinação, seu amigo dá a passagem, sabendo melhor que ninguém que ele preferiria estar sozinho. Depois disso, eles decidiram entrar na residência e conversar com a jovem habitante.


End file.
